


tongue-tied

by uro_boros



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uro_boros/pseuds/uro_boros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren thinks Jean's accent is cute. He doesn't say that, but the handjob is supposed to imply it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tongue-tied

"Your German sounds stupid," Eren says conversationally, plucking the lit cigarette from Jean's hand to steal a drag. "Seriously," he continues on, as Jean wraps up the conversation he's having on the phone, "it's all soft and shit. Dumb as fuck."

Jean hits the button to end the call, slips his phone back in his pocket, flips Eren off, and takes his cigarette back. It doesn't taste like Eren when he presses his lips to the filter but he pretends it does. "Fuck you," he says in a puff of smoke and heated breath on cold air. 

Eren smiles, his left canine snagging on the dry skin of his bottom lip. "Give me a cigarette," he says, though his hand's already pushing its way into Jean's pocket and riffling through its contents. 

"Buy your own," Jean mutters to him, but presses the lit end of his to the new one Eren presents with a flourish. Eren takes it with a sigh, leaning back against the wall of the alley. 

His next words are mumbled around it, with flutters of his hand punctuating points. "Who were you talking to?" he asks and then slides into a different topic because Eren has the attention of a gnat and a roundabout way of compliments, "But seriously, your German sounds dumb."

"Probably because I'm French," answers Jean. "And none of your business."

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" Eren raises an eyebrow, waggles it, and drags out the  _ce soir_  with the tip of his tongue. His accent is terrible but the words are warm; they tug at Jean's gut and then lower, at his cock.

"You're a fucking cliché," Jean tells him roughly, and Eren laughs, head tossed back against the wall, eyes half-lidded and framed by thick eyelashes. 

"Yeah," he says, his adam's apple bobbing, left canine catching on his lower lip again, "but you want to fuck me." He sucks on his stolen cigarette and smiles, tilting his head to the side. 

Jean huffs, because the bait is fucking obvious ( _Eren's_  fucking obvious), but he flicks his cigarette to the side and sets his mouth against the slant of Eren's. Eren tastes acrid like the cigarette, bitter like the five cups of coffee he drinks religiously, and sweet in a way Jean has never been able to place correctly. He kisses him deeper, and Eren goes all soft and pliant, moaning into Jean's mouth. 

"You're easy," Jean murmurs to him, drawing back for a breath of air. "And you wasted my cigarette."

Eren bites at the corner of his mouth as he pulls away, fitting his palm around the shape of Jean's half-hard dick. He laughs again, huskier than before, kisses his words to Jean's neck. "I'll make it up to you," he promises, scraping his teeth along the tendons of Jean's throat. 

"Yeah, yeah," says Jean, twisting his fingers up with Eren's and pulling him out of the alley. "Let's go."

"What?" Eren blinks at him. His lips are red and bitten, his skin flushed. His hand twitches in Jean's spasmodically. "What the fuck, Kirschstein, I was about to give you a handjob."

"You're still giving me a handjob, dipshit," Jean tells him. "You said,  _voulez-vous coucher avec moi_ , so my answer is  _oui,_ you idiot. Except I want a fucking  _lit_ actually involved." He tugs at Eren when he doesn't move. 

"What the fuck is a lit?" demands Eren, stumbling over his steps with the force of Jean's pulling because Jean's dick is hard and he's not going to stop tugging just because Eren's stupid. If he did that, nothing would ever get accomplished. 

Behind him, Eren shouts,  _seriously, stop being a dick, tell me what a lit is,_ and Jean laughs.


End file.
